A rectangular essential oil diffuser well previously sold by Young Living Essential Oils Corporation, had some disadvantages and design problems. The jet cap would fall off during handling or cleaning. Customers would often loose the cap and have to order a replacement. The cap was a small object that became a great inconvenience to customers.
Two separate holes were drilled in the diffuser well body from opposite ends (94 and 98). The first hole 98 created an air passage through the center of a barb 99 and up through the center of the jet 95 (FIG. P7). A second hole 93 was drilled to connect oil well hole 91 to jet well hole 92 which allowed oil to pass from the oil well hole 91 to the jet well hole 92. An extra hole 93 required a second machining operation which increased manufacturing costs and had to be plugged and re-surfaced to hide plug 94 (FIG. 14). Plug 94 often showed up as “unattractive” after anodization due to color variation.
This design also spit and sputtered making undesirable noise. I found it was the distance between the air jet orifice 95 (FIG. P1) and the small hole in cap 97 (FIG. P1). This distance was created by a drill angle inside the cap 96 (FIG. P1) which often interrupted the venture action (Vacuum) because a portion of the air blew underneath the cap 96. This is largely what caused the sputtering and spiting of oils, operational inconsistencies and unpredictable output.
I found machining tolerances in manufacturing also effected performance of atomizing jet FIGS. P5 to P8. Too large of hole in the cap 97 affected the amount of low pressure created by venture action (Vacuum). Improper sizing of air jet orifice 95 would effect air flow and its ability to create venture action. Without proper air velocity delivered through air jet orifice 95 and incorrectly sized hole in cap 97 the assembly would spit and sputter large droplets of oil The gap, or distance between hole 95 and hole 97 becomes critical for breaking down (atomizing) oil particles efficiently,
Management and employees of Young Living Essential oils corporation knew for years that the rectangular essential oil diffuser well (FIGS. P1 to P14) needed some improvement, but did not have acceptable options until now.